1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information terminal device, an operation supporting method, and an operation supporting program. More specifically, the present invention relates to an information terminal device which learns a pattern of operations executed by a user based on history information of operations executed by the user, and supports the user by anticipating a next operation to be executed by the user, an operation supporting method performed by the device, and a program for executing the method.
2. Description of the Background Art
In recent years, information terminal devices such as mobile phones and PDAs have become multifunctional, which makes it necessary for a user to learn various operation processes for fully utilizing all the functions thereof. However, only a portion of those various functions are frequently used by a user, and the same process is repeatedly performed for repeatedly executing the portion of those various functions. Thus, it is convenient if the information terminal device is able to learn a specific operation process or a habitual operation process usually performed by the user, and be able to anticipate a next operation for executing it automatically, or be able to advise the user which operation to do next. However, to the best of the inventor's knowledge, there is at present no conventional technique enabling the information terminal device to anticipate a next operation and execute it automatically, or advise the user which operation to do next. That is, there is no user-friendly information terminal device which is able to automatically set a series of operations unique to the user.
As an indirectly related conventional technique, there are techniques disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication 2002-135461 and Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication 2001-265809. The former document discloses a technique of selecting only a piece of information required by the user from information stored in a connected server system for storing the piece of information in the information terminal device in order to realize a customized information terminal device. However, the technique disclosed in the former document requires the user to select his/her desired setting from the server system, and does not enable the information terminal device to automatically perform a next operation.
Also, the latter document discloses an information terminal device learning a current time, a current position, and a preference of the user based on a message received from another information terminal device. A technique disclosed in the latter document causes the information terminal device to learn a preference of the user based on spot information on restaurants or tourist resorts, which includes positional information and other related information. The information terminal device, however, does not learn operations of the user. Also, the technique disclosed in the latter document is used for performing a comparison with other users' preferences, and is not used for performing an automatic operation or setting of the information terminal device.
As described above, the conventional information terminal device requires the same operation to be repeatedly performed in order to repeat execution or setting of a certain function. Especially, with regard to small and mobile information terminal devices, priority is given to portability, and therefore operability is sacrificed. As a result, the user has to repeatedly perform complicated and bothersome operations, which is a problem.